


How to make a ninja flustered

by CarnaReade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Sexual Situations, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: There are two reasons why you don’t tell anyone of how you earn extra cash. One, you don’t want to destroy the innocent image people had of you. Two, teasing a certain ninja while he is unaware is too damn entertaining.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how but certain characters from Naruto came back to haunt my brain. I won't lie, this made me laugh hard trying to imagine the hilarious situation. If it's out of character I apologise since it's been a while since I went through this series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise.

It had been one of those days where the day went by slowly. With all the things happening in Konoha village, a friend of yours asked if you could help look after their store for a short while. You didn’t mind, thinking you could indulge in something special while waiting for her to return.

What you did not expect was someone taking a peek at your manuscript while organising the newly arrived books.

You mentally screamed in horror upon recalling where you carelessly left it. The man only noticing your appearance when he caught you staring at him like a petrified animal.

“Oh hey, didn’t you see you there,” he nonchalantly said.

And of all the people in the village, it had to be Hatake Kakashi. Desperately composing yourself, you put on your best calm smile.

“Hi welcome, how can I help you?”

“I was here to check if the latest edition had arrived. I didn’t expect to find this though.” He lifted the manuscript up with intrigue. “It was quite interesting. I wonder who the writer for this is…”

You were close to dying of embarrassment right there and then when you cleared your throat. “Yes, but I don’t think the writer would appreciate someone looking at unfinished work. Mind if I put it away?”

Kakashi obliged, allowing you to quickly shove it into your bag. “I don’t think I have seen you here before. Do you work here?”

“No, I’m just helping my friend look after the store for today.”

He made a sound of understanding and you politely asked, “So what is the title for the new edition you are looking for?”

“Oh erm, Make-Out Paradise.”

You almost blinked in surprise, watching Kakashi scratch his mask in slight embarrassment. Thinking back, it explained why he seemed interested in your manuscript.

“Ah ok, let me check to see if it’s among those that just arrived,” you replied with slight amusement, going to the room behind the counter. Looking through the boxes of books, you couldn’t help but smile.

It was kind of cute. Seeing such an expression on someone who usually came off as distant and nonchalant about everything. Perhaps maybe…

You chuckled at the idea forming in your mind, heading back to the counter with the book Kakashi wanted.

“Found it. You’re lucky. It’s the first copy,” you informed, chuckling at how he could barely contain his excitement. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No, that’s all. How much is it?” He asked, digging out his wallet.

“Just a dinner for two.”

His hand froze over his wallet. One lone eye staring at you in surprise while you casually corrected, “What’s wrong? It’s 180 ryō.”

“Oh erm, yes, of course,” Kakashi chuckled, opening his wallet. With a smile, you rest your cheek on one hand.

“Or were you thinking of something more?”

He dropped the wallet at your sudden seductive tone. If it weren’t for his mask, you figured he was trying to shut his slackened jaw while scrambling to collect his coins. Feeling guilty – but thoroughly amused – you went over to help.

“Sorry, here let me help,” you chuckled apologetically, letting your hands brush against his while you collected the coins and returned them to his wallet. Your eyes met his own awkward gaze while he tried to look away. Peering down, you realised your collar had lowered to reveal…

“Ah, sorry.” You quickly stood up, pressing the collar against your chest. Innocently, you gazed down at Kakashi, preparing the final blow.

“You… didn’t see that, did you?”

If a man’s face could turn any redder, Kakashi probably beat the record for it.

“N-No,” he stammered, quickly placing his payment on the counter and grabbed his purchase before dashing out of the bookstore.

Grinning, you strolled over to the door, calling after him loudly, “Thank you, please come again soon!”

Once he was out of sight, you returned to the counter, slapping your knees and laughing until tears came out of your eyes. Ah, it was hilarious. It was not everyday that you get to act out something from an adult novel. Wiping the tears away, you went back to the counter and sighed. That would probably be the last time you would ever encounter the one and only Hatake Kakashi.

Now you could not help but wonder how he would react if you told him you were the writer of that dirty manuscript.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise.

As the next few nights came to an end, you found yourself at death’s door and a completed manuscript. With your latest book done, you were exhausted and in desperate need for some good food. So when Iruka invited you to get some ramen, you accepted it without hesitation, ready to shove your late dinner into your salivating mouth.

“Hey slow down there, you’re going to choke,” Iruka chuckled.

“I can’t help it.” You swallowed happily, relishing at the wonderful taste. “I would have died if you didn’t come along.”

“All the more reason why you need a better schedule. I can’t be coming over every time to make sure you are not starving yourself.”

It was nice. But it would have been nicer if Iruka would stop showing up unannounced and force you to quickly hide every piece of your work before letting him in. Even though he was one of your close friends, you weren’t sure if he would be able to look you in the eye once he found out what you do for a living.

“I’m already a grown woman, Iruka,” you replied.

“Yeah. And you still push yourself way too hard as usual,” he sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. “Do you remember what happened when you tried to train on your own so that you could spar with me? I literally found you in the woods, sleeping next to a training dummy with the kunai still in your hand.”

You choked in embarrassment, clearing your throat. “I was six and knew nothing.”

“But it didn’t stop you from following me around,” Iruka mused, growing nostalgic. “You were so cute then, always going on about how you wanted a big brother like me. I had to carry you back whenever you fell asleep while I trained…”

“Stooooop!” You whined, shaking his shoulder while he laughed. Suddenly, he paused, noticing someone else taking a seat.

“Oh, hey Kakashi.”

You turned to the side and regarded the silver haired ninja himself. His entire form froze upon recognising you. However, Kakashi tried to play it cool, taking the seat next to you.

“Hey Iruka.” His lone eye landed on you briefly then back to your companion. “A friend of yours?”

“Ah, you could say that,” Iruka replied, proceeding to introduce you to Kakashi.

Once Kakashi’s order was taken and served, you glanced over to him, noting how he was trying to avoid your gaze, concentrating on a conversation with Iruka. Wondering if he was still feeling awkward over what happened the last time, you recalled looking through your own copy of Make-Out Paradise after purchasing it to sate your curiousity. It had been a rather dramatic read with focus on the mature scenes. Then, you recalled one scene in the bar and creative mischief took over the rest of your thoughts.

“So Kakashi, did you and Iruka ever work in the same team before?” You asked, interrupting the two men’s conversation.

“Erm, yes. We did a couple of missions before Iruka worked at the academy,” Kakashi answered.

You feigned an interested hum, swirling the mug of tea in your grasp. “What kind?”

“Well, it’s not exactly a fun topic to discuss.”

His breath hitched when your leg brushed against his.

“I don’t mind,” you casually said, taking a sip of your tea. “Hmm, this tea is good. You think we can get some on takeaway?”

“Should be no problem.”

Throughout your chat with Iruka and everyone finishing their meals, you acted subtle. Leaning against the counter, you pressed your chest against the edge. The outline of your chest visible through the fabric.

“Hey Kakashi-” You caught him shifting the angle of his gaze briefly. A smile present on your lips as you innocently asked, “-Do you want some tea too?”

“Huh? Erm, sure.”

While Iruka settle the takeaway orders, Kakashi returned to finishing his food at a quicker pace. It would be interesting to see how he looked like underneath his mask, but that was not your priority now. Instead, you opted for the riskier choice – leaning over to his ear and whispered,

“Sorry about yesterday. If you want, I’ll treat you to something better tonight.”

Kakashi had to stop himself from falling off his seat, catching the edge of the counter in shock and snapped a wide-eyed stare in your direction. You simply giggled, smiling sweetly and went back to drinking the rest of your tea as if nothing happened.

“Hey Kakashi, are you ok?” Iruka asked.

Kakashi affirmed nothing was wrong, adjusting himself back onto his seat. Even without looking, you could feel the burn of his questioning gaze at you.

After getting your takeaway orders, Iruka realised that he still had some assignments to grade and quickly left with a rushed apology. Leaving you and Kakashi alone and walking the same path under the night sky.

“Didn’t think you were a fan too,” he finally muttered after a long awkward silence.

“Well, I haven’t exactly finished the entire book yet,” you replied, admiring the stars. “Though if it were up to me, I would have preferred a different kind of approach.”

An arm planted itself at the lamppost next to you, forcing you to stop and meet Kakashi’s exasperated gaze.

“What are you planning really? If this is just a game to you, I would prefer that you stop,” he said.

Those words seemed serious. Your heart beating fast under the shadow of Kakashi’s intimidating figure. However, you were stronger than this. A scene like this would not stop you so easily.

“Who knows? Maybe I’m just a twisted woman with a twisted sense of humour. But I don’t intend to hurt you or anyone through this.”

Mustering your courage, you placed your hands on Kakashi’s shoulders, standing on tiptoes to whisper once more into his ear.

“Because honestly, I’m starting to take a liking to you.”

You pressed a kiss against his jaw, startling him while you pulled away. A sly smile on your lips at watching Kakashi hold the spot you touched in surprise.

“Ah, that’s right.”

Taking out a book from your bag, you handed it to Kakashi.

“That writer finally finished the manuscript. Consider it a gift for entertaining me,” you told him, giving a simple wave while leaving. “See you.”

The leaves rustling as you left Kakashi at last. One single thought lingered in your mind. The fact that you had to leave in such a manner…

Yeah, it was definitely too dramatic.

But did you have your fun?

Yes. Yes, you did.

Now back in your apartment, you relaxed and changed into a more comfortable set of clothes. The shower having gotten rid of the smell of ramen and tea and you were more than ready to get into bed.

Except that someone else was occupying it.

You stood stunned at the sight of Kakashi casually reading your book on your bed. A million thoughts running through your mind once he noticed you were present.

“Hey.”

Whatever questions you had about how he broke into your apartment left your brain once he placed the book aside.

“I have to be honest, I didn’t think you were capable of writing something like this,” Kakashi remarked, pushing himself off your bed and stalked towards you. “But considering what you have done, it makes sense. What a real piece of work you are.”

He backed you against the wall, pinning you in place.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” you nervously mused.

“Sure you do.” His lone eye closed in delight. “Who else would have the nerve to tease me out in the open? Trying to get under my skin with what I have always dreamed of?”

Well damn. You were thoroughly screwed now.

“Are you going to tell?” You carefully asked.

“No.”

Your sigh of relief stopped once Kakashi tilt your chin, observing you with amusement in his gaze.

“In return, how about that treat you promised me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, if you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a kudo or comment. Was the story funny? If you like more or more characters to be involved feel free to let me know through the comments.


End file.
